


A Relaxing Surprise

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Marriage Proposal, hot air ballon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: A nice time with an important question asked, get interrupted with a malfunction in the equipment. What will the couple do?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Relaxing Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the writing challenge for the Tumblr group Miraculous Writers. This is Week 1 challenge, there are three choices they are AU, Dialogue and General. This one is AU.

The hot air balloon was starting to lose air, it slowly moved towards the ground. The young man looked at his fiancée of ten minutes.

“So, I guess the day isn’t going to end up how I envisioned it.”

“Well, my day has ended up going better than I thought it would turn out," the young woman said as she smiled.

“Marinette, there’s a clearing where we can land and then we can call to have someone come and get picked up.” the young man said. 

“Adrien you know as long as it isn’t Lila, I am good with that. I would even stand Chloe to pick us up, but not Lila.”

“I was thinking of Nino and Alya,” Adrien admitted.

“I am good with that. Mrs. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste, it has a nice ring to it.” Marinette happily said with a smile on her face.

“I was thinking Adrien Dupain-Cheng, it has a better ring to it.” Adrien sheepishly told her.

Marinette's eyes widened.

“Adrien, you want to take my last name?” Marinette asked

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I am honored you would take my last name, but what about your career?”

“I just use Adrien Agreste for my career, but outside that, I will be Mr. Dupain-Chang.” Adrien said, as Marinette hugged him. They stayed like that for a while.

The hot air balloon made its way to the ground. The couple stayed in their embrace for, a while longer before they broke apart and made the call to take them back to their busy lives.


End file.
